


Voyeur 10

by Joy



Series: Voyeur [11]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: Chapter Summary:Shower Silence: Two weeks later.  It’s Mid-September 2017.  It’s taken a while, but there’s one last act to perform on base.  It’s only a matter of time before the events come to a halt.  Apart from the live sex on video, things began for Daniel in a shower.  They’ll end that way, too, but with company.Silver & Gold: Christmas 2017.Red Invitations:  3 days later.  A package arrives in the mail from the Red Salon, James’ and Malcolm’s club.Cross-Posted at Joysgate HERE: http://www.joysgate.com/voyeur-10/





	Voyeur 10

**Author's Note:**

> Quote: “I’m Your Man”, Wham(George Michael).

#  Voyeur 10: Finale

* * *

 

_Baby I'm your man_   
_If you're gonna do it, do it right_   
_Right_   
_Do it with me_

 

* * *

 

#  Shower Silence

 

“Hey,” Jack said, popping into Daniel’s office.

“Hey,” Daniel replied distractedly, not looking up from a microscope as he turned a focus knob.  He was standing at his lab desk and beside him were eight petri dishes dusted with thin marked labels along the narrow edges.  Half were labeled Earth and the region and half had an alien planet’s designation, and all seemed to be filled with debris dust of varying colors.

“Whatcha doin’?” Jack asked, stopping beside the table.

Daniel held what looked like a long thin needle, but it was made of glass.  He moved a few dust particles with it while he continued looking through the eye of the microscope.  “Making comparisons,” he answered, also distractedly.  A second after, he looked up, then straightened.  “Hey,” he said, realizing that the person addressing him was Jack.  “Sorry,” he said, cringing.  “My bad.  I was …”  He pointed at the scope with the glass wand, fully aware that Jack didn’t want an explanation.  “What’s up?”

Jack then surprised the crap out of him.  “Whatcha doin’?” he repeated, enunciating.

Blinking a few times and frowning, he gestured with the wand.  “Comparing building materials between Earth structures and alien,” he said, trying to keep it as brief as possible.  “What’s up?”

“Why are you making comparisons?” Jack asked.

Daniel narrowed his eyes, but there was a smirk on his lips.  “You don’t care, Jack.  Stop stalling.  What’s up?”

Jack returned the smirk.  “Just thought I’d be considerate and ask.  Care to go to the gym?”

“What?” Daniel asked, then looked at his watch.  It was half past four.  “Crap.”  He’d been studying for four hours without noticing the time.  He was supposed to meet Jack an hour ago.  He set the wand down.  “Yeah, um, let me just …”  He gestured at his desk, then moved around Jack to grab his keys, his keycard, and his fatigue shirt.  “Sorry about that,” he said as they left his office.  He turned around and swiped his card through the door, then punched a number on a keypad, locking it.  He liked the new security, but it was a tad annoying.

“No problem,” Jack said.  “I figured you were doing something sciencey.”  They were quiet until they got in the elevator.  “Just got out of a meeting with Hammond.”

Daniel’s features barely registered surprise because it wasn’t unusual for Jack and Hammond.  They’d been spending a long time together going over base operations or whatever.  Daniel didn’t know why or what.  He only cared if the meeting had anything to do with him.  Most of the time, it didn’t.  “Can you tell me what about?” he asked.  “This is me being polite, too.”

Jack smirked at him, then adopted a serious expression.  “Yeah.  Um.  It so happens that … Hammond’s getting a promotion.”

“Three stars?  Wow.”  He looked at Jack carefully.  To his consternation, he couldn’t read him.  “There’s more?  We getting a party?” he guessed.

“Oh yeah,” Jack said, and in a tone that signaled it was a lot more than that.

“ _And_?” Daniel asked, and it his was turn for enunciating.

“He’s getting transferred to head up Homeworld Defense.”

Daniel’s heart sank.  “Oh no,” he groaned in a complaining tone.  “That means we’re getting someone new.”  He closed his eyes and dropped his head back.  The elevator doors opened.

“Shhh,” Jack said as they exited the car.  When they got to the gym, there were a few people there.  They went through their exercise routine and ended it at the free weight bench press.  When it was Daniel’s turn, Jack looked down at him as he strained through a rep.  When he took the weighted bar from him and set it down, he bent down and kissed him, lightly, on the lips.

Daniel’s eyes widened, and he looked around.  They were alone.  “Risky,” he said.

“Not as risky as the shower will be,” Jack said with a secretive grin.

Daniel got to his feet.  “Are you insane?  At this time of day?”

“Where’s your sense of adventure?” Jack asked as they returned to their lockers and stripped down.

“With the part of me that wants to keep his job,” Daniel said, wrapping a towel around his waist.

“Your job is secure,” Jack said, wrapping his own towel around his hips.

As they headed for the shower room, Daniel said in an undertone, “Not if we get caught.  You’ll retire, and I’ll be locked out of the SGC for good.  We can’t risk that.”  He noticed that there were men using two of the five cubicles.  He chose the last one against the back wall and opened the door.  He was about to close it when Jack stepped in quickly and closed it behind him.

Daniel’s eyes turned into saucers.  “Are you fucking insane?” he asked, mouthing the words.  Even though the shower room was noisy with shower spray, a whisper could still be detected.  Jack seemed to find Daniel’s alarm funny and grinned as he grabbed him around the waist and walked him backward until his back hit the tile wall.

“Go with it,” he murmured as he cradled his neck and kissed him.  Daniel couldn’t help but respond and his hands slid up his back.  The kiss started out slow, with lips barely touching, but then Jack suddenly mashed them together and forced his tongue into his mouth.  There was an increase in lust as he sighed through his nose and kissed back just as deeply.

Jack took his lover’s cock in hand and stroked him with such intensity that his goal was to get him hard as soon as possible.  Daniel tried to return the favor, but Jack slapped his hand away and dropped to his knees.  He wanted to tell Jack he was nuts.  That anyone who stepped into the cubicle next to them would see the shadows and discern immediately what was going on, but Jack’s mouth and fingers stopped him from caring.

“God, I love you,” he whispered into his ear as the man got to his feet.  He looked down and found Jack hard as hell.  “You don’t need me to—” he began.

“Turn around,” Jack ordered, even as he helped him do it.

The command was an instant turn-on, given where they were.  Daniel faced the wall and Jack pushed him against the cold tile as he pressed against him, leaving no space.  It was like that time on the balcony.  Except there wasn’t any water.  Jack discerned it too and turned the knob.  They were partially drenched since they were practically behind its spray … and that was the end of that thought because Jack rubbed against him, his hips moving suggestively, and then with another surprise, he lined up and pushed inside his body.

Daniel bit his lips together and huffed out several breaths through his nose as the sudden invasion and slight burn and stretch shocked his senses.  He spread his legs apart just a bit even as Jack grabbed his hips.

“Don’t move,” Jack ordered again, then placed his hands on the wall beside Daniel’s and began to slowly thrust.

Daniel pressed his forehead against the tile and because he couldn’t make any noise, his fingers curled into fists, released, and curled again.  When the pleasure spiked a bit, he gasped and rested his head on Jack’s shoulders.  The thrusts forced his body to move up and down, rubbing his cock against the tile.  The effect was arousing.  Then Jack began to whisper heated ideas into his ear.

“You’re hot and tight,” Jack said, and made a circle with his hips, thrusting upward at the end.  When Daniel gasped, he stopped moving in a circle and just thrust upward.  “So hot and good.  And there are men beside us who have no idea.”

He increased his rhythmic speed and Daniel’s lips were pressed so tightly together that his teeth made dents in the flesh.  He wasn’t going to complain or stop.  His heartrate was high with excitement and Jack’s movements caused unbelievable pressure against the wall, which had the effect of deep penetration on the thrusts in.  Soon, however, he needed to breathe through his mouth because the gasps couldn’t be contained.

When Jack’s movements reached a certain speed, Daniel reached back and grabbed his hips at the same time he turned his head, needing a kiss.  It was awkward, so Jack eased back a bit, giving them space, but he wrapped and arms around his neck and cupped his chin in his hand as he held him tight.  His pace was unbelievable and Daniel slapped the tile with his hands, bracing against it in order to receive the thrusts as deep a possible.  His thighs were quivering along with the impact against his ass and … it wasn’t enough.

He pushed against the wall, forcing Jack to back away but not slip out.  When he was two feet from the wall, he bent over.  Jack got the gist because he backed up further, letting Daniel lock his elbows.  Then he returned to the pace he’d been at.  Deep.  Fast.  With zero space between them.  Daniel grabbed his cock and jerked off as fast as Jack was going.  The orgasm was a surprise and it was keenly sharp and long.  Daniel panted through it and now Jack was doing the same.

The sounds were minimal, despite their actions, and Daniel was only slightly, _slightly_ , disappointed.  He loved the sounds of sex, especially his own.  Jack wrapped his arms around him and pulled him against him as he leaned against the door.  Daniel could feel the pulse of his heart through his back and at any other time, it might have alarmed him.  But in less than thirty seconds, the sensation disappeared.  His heart was slowing, along with his own.  He turned in his arms and kissed him for a long time, and if only they were younger, and if only they wouldn’t turn into prunes …

Jack left first, and Daniel leaned against the wall, waiting five minutes before he too left.  There was a melancholy feel to his body as he returned to the locker room, and it increased when he found Jack hadn’t waited.  It was smart.  But he hated it anyway.  One day.  One magnificent day.  They wouldn’t have to worry.  Well.  No.  That wasn’t true.  They couldn’t do this at a civilian gym either.  Rules against public sex were everywhere.  Damn shame.

Daniel made his way to the team locker room to change and to his relief, he found Jack there.  “Hey,” he said, unlocking his locker.

“Hey,” Jack said, zipping up his cargos.  “Sorry about—”

“No, it’s fine.  Makes sense.  Pain in the ass.”

“Yes, but thankfully, not literally.”

Daniel grinned.  “Thankfully.”  Jack waited even more for him to get finished and they made their way to the garage.  “Who do you think they’ll put in Hammond’s place?” he asked before the elevator reached the top level.  Jack gave him an enigmatic grin and Daniel knew something was up.  “Okay, you know.  So out with it.  And please tell me the guy isn’t an asshole.”

“He’s not, usually.  But he can be.  Mostly to bad guys.”

“Yeah?  So who is it?”

Jack grabbed Daniel’s hand as the doors opened and Daniel’s eyes widened, but he went with it.  On their way to the vehicles, parked next to each other, Daniel’s heart sank.  Was Jack trying to pacify beforehand?  That meant the new guy was a dick.

“Out with it,” he said.  Annoyingly, Jack kissed his forehead, then got into his truck.  Daniel stood there, staring at him with greater annoyance.  “Jack!”

Before Jack drove off, he rolled down the window and said, “Me.  Now, come home and fuck me.”

Daniel’s mouth dropped open as he drove off and he stood there, stunned, shocked, and every other adjective that applied.  But then a slow smile crept across his lips and he got into his jeep and headed home.

 

* * *

 

#  Silver & Gold

 

The boot-tapping ritual began in November.  Now it was late December and Daniel now did it by habit without thinking about it.  He tapped the toes of his boots against the underside of the front door’s threshold, knocking off the snow.  The foyer still had ‘snow’ rugs down, but he didn’t like the idea of making the melted stuff worse.  He moved from the damp rug to the dry one and leaned his hand on the wall as he took off one boot, then the next.

There was an odor of baked chicken in the air and his stomach growled.  “I’m home,” he said unnecessarily.  The boot tapping would have signaled it.

“You get the stuff?” Jack called.

“Yes, I got it,” Daniel said, rolling his eyes.  He carried the grocery bags into the kitchen and set them on the bare part of the counter.  The rest of it was taken up by utensils, bowls, food package boxes.  He reached in and grabbed the small jars and handed them to Jack.  “Here’re your spices.”  Jack thanked him and went back to whatever he was doing while taking the plastic off the jars.  Daniel put away the rest of the groceries and said, as always, “Can I help?”

“Nope.”

He nodded and left, heading into the bedroom.  He set his phone, keys, and keycard on the dresser, then changed from his regular clothes to slightly lighter fare.  From jeans to his favorite flannel pajama bottoms, and from his plaid button-down to a t-shirt.  Jack would make fun, but Daniel loved his comfort.  He spoiled himself with it whenever possible because experience had him convinced that it wouldn’t last.  They’d get called back to the mountain, then spend a long time stuck there or he, Sam, and Teal’c would get stuck offworld doing some damn dirty work and sleeping rough.

There were times when he really, really missed his archaeological digs.  Jack would lend him out to SG-11 or 12, but they were getting rarer, unfortunately.  Still, he would be going with SG-11 in January.  Goa’uld fossils had been found on P2X-888 and they indicated a lack of naquada.  That was very odd—but only to Daniel and Robert Rothman and the rest of the scientific community.  Jack only cared if it led to an elimination of the Goa’uld.

Sliding into his slippers, he went out to the living room and surveyed the damage: from the back door to the wood pile in the far left corner, there was a trail of debris.  At least there was enough wood now.  They didn’t use the fireplace except in the evenings and they let it burn down while they slept.  Daniel went into the dining room and got the broom and dustpan out of the utility closet, then returned to clean up the mess.

“Sorry about that,” Jack called.

“No problem,” Daniel said.  That was an exchange that happened once a week, when Jack would resupply the logs for the fire.  But now they had eight days off, starting tonight, Christmas Eve.  Having it be on a Sunday always felt weird because it meant Christmas would be on a Monday.  To Daniel, it screwed up the whole work week, but since they had it off and wouldn’t be returning until after New Year’s, this would feel a lot different.

Once he finished cleaning up, he sat down on the sofa, then realized he didn’t have anything to drink and got back up.

“Here, scatterbrain,” Jack said, reaching through the cutout wall between the dining room and living room.

Daniel smirked at him as he took the glass of chardonnay.  “Thanks.”  He watched Jack return to the kitchen to finish making dinner.  “Sam and Teal’c coming over?” he called over.

“Yes, so you have change.  That’s why I called you scatterbrain.  You forgot.”

Daniel winced.  He _did_ forget.  Where the hell was his mind?  Oh, right.  On Jack’s present.  One of the reasons he’d taken so long getting back from the grocery store, and he silently thanked Jack for not complaining, was because he had to pick up Jack’s present and he’d needed to make sure it had been done correctly.  And unfortunately, the present had been on the other side of town.

He went to his coat on the rack by the door and pulled out the small box.  He looked at the hearth instead of under the tree and set it next to Charlie’s picture.  He drank a silent toast to the boy who’d been taken from Jack, but he’d also been inadvertently responsible for their meeting.  If Jack hadn’t been in such a sad state, sitting at home, retired, and close to the mountain, he wouldn’t have been called.

General West, Daniel had learned, had had a soft spot for one Jack O’Neill, and he’d called him back from retirement in an effort to give Jack something worthwhile to do.  It was only bad luck that Jack had chosen that mission to commit suicide.  Or maybe it was good luck, because Daniel had done his best to convince him otherwise.

“Here,” Jack said from behind him, and grinned because he’d startled his lover.  “Test this.”

“Asshole,” Daniel said, and took the frosted glass of eggnog.  He took a long drink, then nodded.  “Not too much alcohol.  Teal’c won’t mind.”

“Pfft,” Jack scoffed.  “He won’t drink it.  I just don’t want Carter driving tipsy.”

“Why won’t he drink it?” Daniel asked, puzzled.

“Eggs.  Teal’c thinks they need to be cooked.  He doesn’t understand the concept of pasteurization.  Carter’s tried and tried, and it hasn’t worked.”

“Ah.  Well, do we have a backup?”

Jack nodded.  “The old hickory favorite, Tom and Jerry.”

“That’s pretty old.  Doesn’t the batter have uncooked eggs?”

“I won’t tell if you won’t,” Jack grinned, then leaned in to give him a kiss.  He rubbed his lips and licked them.  “Nice.”

Daniel grinned back knowingly and did the same.  “You’ve had some already, I see.”  He’d tasted it on Jack’s tongue.

“I had to make sure I got the recipe right,” Jack said, walking back to the kitchen.

“But still had me do the last taste test,” Daniel said, smirking as he sat back down.

“Yeah, well, I plan to ruin it all by …”

Daniel got up.  “By?” he asked.  Jack had disappeared.  “By?” he asked again as he got up and went to the kitchen.  Jack was closing the back door and he had a small white bag in his hand.  The label on the bag said _Quality Choice Dispensaries_.  Daniel’s mouth fell open.  “You didn’t.”

Jack held it out.  “I did.  You get this one early.  Merry Christmas.”

Daniel took it and opened the bag.  There were a few jars, wrapped chocolates, and a single joint.  “Holy …”  He pulled out one of the jars.  It contained bud.  “Uh, how’m I supposed to …?”

Jack grinned at him.  “Mantle.  Tall narrow present.”

Daniel tried like hell not to act like a little kid at Christmas, who would race off to the living room for his present.  He walked over and put his arms around Jack’s neck, then kissed him much more passionately than he’d done in the living room.

Jack did the same ritual.  “Nice.”  He then winked at him.  “You now have permission to act like a kid at Christmas.”

Daniel gave him a mock-glare, then forced himself to walk regularly to the living room fireplace, look at the mantle, and find the present.  He stared.  He really was scatterbrained.  He’d put his own present next to it.  He opened the seven-inch tall box—no wrapping because the box itself was printed with a Christmas motif—and pulled out a narrow, blue glass bong.  He smiled, then walked back to the kitchen to put some water in it.

“Why not use wine?” Jack asked.

“Requires a funnel and I’m too lazy,” Daniel said.  “Besides, it masks the taste and I like the taste.”  He then sat down at the kitchen table and prepped his first bong hit in fifteen years.  But he couldn’t light it.  He was about to get up to find the fireplace lighter, but he first said, “You forgot the lighters,” and gave Jack a stern look.

“You really are scatterbrained,” Jack said, echoing his own head.  “Bag.”

Daniel rolled his eyes and said, “Fuck it,” and turned the bag upside down on the table.  Yes, there was the lighter.  White.  No wonder.  He lit the small amount in the bong and took a mild hit.  He was fully surprised by the mellowness and lack of harsh burn in his throat.  “Wow.”

“Good?” Jack asked.  “I didn’t sample.  I bought only one joint.  The saleswoman said it was good for stress.”

“The joint or all of it?” Daniel asked, setting the bong aside.  He put the rest of the stock back in the bag, then picked up it and the bong and walked out of the kitchen.

“The joint.  Where ya goin’?” Jack asked.

“Putting this stuff in the bedroom.”  Out of sight of the doorway, he set the stuff on the dresser.  “I love Sam and Teal’c but I’m not so sure about their ability to keep their mouths shut.”

“You mean that they’d narc on you?”

Daniel leaned over and looked at Jack, still standing in the kitchen entrance.  “And you let me, so they’d narc on you too.”  Daniel smirked as he came back, then pushed Jack backward into the kitchen by holding one hand on his chest.  “Maybe they wouldn’t.  Why take the chance.”

Jack rolled his eyes.

“What?”

“They’ll be here in about an hour, Daniel.  That smell is distinctive and it’s not going away.”

Daniel twisted his mouth to keep from smiling.  “Hmm.  You have a point.  But maybe they won’t notice.”

Jack started laughing.  “You’re referring to two of the smartest people we know.”

Daniel sighed.  “Yeah.  Well.  Whatever.”  He looked at the dishes Jack had out.  “You still don’t need any help?”

“Nope.  Go sit and mellow out.  Maybe Rudolph’s on.”

“It’s not eight o’clock,” Daniel said.  “And here’s something you don’t know.  I’m possibly the one person on the planet who hates that cartoon.”

“Claymation.”

“Whatever.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s the story of a bigoted Santa and a bunch of bigoted reindeer and elves who hate anything that’s different until it proves to be useful.  And that island of misfit toys?  A petition had to be taken to Santa in order for him to see he’d been wrong about them.  He wasn’t kind to begin with but had to be shown.  Sure, he changed, but he was a motherfucker from the get-go.”

Jack started laughing and kept laughing so much he doubled over.  Daniel tried not to smile but he couldn’t help it because he rarely made Jack laugh like that.  “I’m serious, Jack.  And the one big threat was dealt with by a defrocked elf who liked fixing teeth, not making toys.  Oh, the shame.  Fucking served that head elf right getting a toothache.  Oh, and don’t get me started on Yukon Cornelius.”  He tried not to smile as he leaned against the pantry and watched Jack belly laugh.  When Jack calmed down he gestured for Daniel to come over and he put his arms around him.

“Thank you,” he said, and gave him a quick kiss.

“For?” Daniel asked.

“Making me laugh.  I haven’t done that in ages.”

“You’re welcome,” Daniel said.  “I’m kinda a downer at Christmas, as you well know, so I’m glad my view of that classic made you laugh.”

“I think that pot helped.”

Daniel’s brows went up.  “Maybe.”

Jack nodded, then a look of mock-horror crossed his face.  “Please tell me you have nothing against the two other classics?”

“Which are?” Daniel asked.

Jack didn’t feign the surprise.  “Minus American points for not knowing.  _Miracle on 34 th Street, the original, _and _It’s a Wonderful Life._ ”

“Oh, right.  Nope, got nothing bad to say.”

“Whew.  Now, get out of here and go watch something.”

 

.*.

 

There were two presents left.  It was almost midnight and Daniel was getting a bit antsy, wondering what Jack would think of his.  Thing was, both presents were roughly the same size.  Two by two by two.  A moment came when he thought maybe they’d gotten each other same thing.  Then the moment passed because that was ridiculous.

The music had been put on, with classical stuff involving Tony Bennett and Frank Sinatra.  Sam and Teal’c had left fifteen minutes earlier and now it was wind-down time.  Daniel had changed out of his pajamas and back into jeans, so now he changed back.  He padded into the living room, having given up on slippers because the house was warm.  He’d also given up on his t-shirt.  Sitting on the floor in front of the fire might be too sappy, but there’d been that lovemaking session there so what the hell.  It was Christmas.  Maybe it was time for sappy stuff.  The only thing missing was the sheepskin.

Jack walked in from the bedroom and Daniel smelled it first, then saw the joint in his hand.  “Well, you naughty boy.”  Jack smiled and handed it down, then went over to a drawer in the shelves by the front wall and withdrew the sheepskin rugs they’d used.  “I hope you got those cleaned,” he grinned.

“I did,” Jack said, “or they wouldn’t have been in the drawer.  Ew.”

“Ah.  Right.”  He got up to let Jack put down the rugs.  Three large, one on top of the other.  Made for a cushy seat.  Daniel took a drag from the cigarette, then set it down on the stone foot of the fireplace.  Jack had gone to the kitchen so Daniel called, “Hey, go in the bedroom and grab the lighter.  I forgot it.”

“The cigarette won’t go out right away,” Jack said, but he did.  When he came back, he had two glasses of eggnog and the lighter.  He handed over the latter and one of the former.  Before he sat down, he picked up both presents from the mantle.  He handed Daniel his and sat down.  “Wait and open yours last, okay?”

Daniel nodded and grew more nervous.  He watched Jack sip at the eggnog, then set the glass down on the coffee table after he pulled it closer.  Pulling the ribbon loose, he then tore open the wrapper and found a silver box with a lid.  He gave Daniel a curious smile and lifted the top, then removed the tissue paper.  Inside was a pocket watch with old world etching on the cover.  But it was more than that.  The watch itself was old.  Gold but burnished.  It had a fob to go with it and on the inner lid was the engraving that said, _For Jack.  Love, Daniel._

“You’ve always admired the one Hammond had, and whenever we go to the mall and pause at that jewelers, you always look at this watch.  Now you don’t have to go to the jewelry shop anym—”

Jack leaned over and cut him off with a kiss and he smiled around it.  “Thank you,” he said against his lips.

“You’re welcome.  Merry Christmas.”

Jack nodded, and then he grew serious, even nervous.  He wasn’t even wise-cracking.  Daniel thought that maybe he was afraid he wouldn’t like his present.  That was silly.  Daniel would love whatever it was.  He removed the bow and wrapping and found a black box with a lid.  He grinned at Jack and lifted the lid.  Then the tissue paper.  But instead of the item, there was another box.

A rounded black velvet box.

Daniel stared at it.  The shock inside him welled up to bursting and his mouth dropped open and stayed that way as he removed it from the other box.  Swallowing, he slowly opened it.  Inside were two gold and silver bands.  Wedding bands.

He hadn’t expected this.  Ever.  Nope.  Never in a billion years.  Embarrassingly, his eyes misted up even as he frowned, still not quite sure he was seeing.  “What …” he began, looking at the man who would be, presumably, proposing to him soon.

Jack took the box from him and picked out one of the rings, then held it out.  “Daniel Jackson.  Will you marry me?”

Daniel dropped the box.  Jack O’Neill had just asked him to marry him.  His eyes misted up even more.

“Daniel?” Jack asked, raising his brows.

Daniel peered at him through blurry vision, then blinked a few times, looking for a clue in those dark, penetrating eyes.  Jack didn’t look upset at the delay.  And he didn’t look worried either, the smug little shit.

“Daniel?” Jack asked again.

His features hadn’t changed but his tone was tinged with annoyance.  Jack wanted an answer.  It should be simple, shouldn’t it?  Just say Yes.  What the hell was the problem?  Well … the way Jack kind of treated him when they weren’t at home.  Yes, there was keeping things professional and that worked well in the past and it had worked okay this morning and afternoon.

No, it wasn’t okay, but it was a habit for him to tell himself that because the last three years had been focused on work and duty.  The sex was just fun.  Need.  Desire.  And … okay, they’d said _I Love You_ , but that didn’t mean you got treated differently, nor did it mean marriage was the next step.  Shouldn’t they have talked about this first?  Well no.  Duh, Daniel.  It was meant as a loving surprise.

“I don’t understand,” he blurted out.  Then shook his head and said, “I mean, the answer is yes.  But I don’t understand why you’re asking me.”

Jack finally frowned.  “I love you.  Isn’t that enough?”

“No.”

Jack’s frown turned into a scowl.

“I’m sorry, but hear me out,” Daniel said, holding up a hand.  Privately, he was glad his eyes had dried up.

“No,” Jack said, taking both of Daniel’s hand and picking up the ring.  He slid it on his ring finger.  “I want to marry you.”

“And why?” Daniel asked.  “I mean, at work, you act as if our relationship is merely professional.  There are times when people know we’re friends and there are times where people have no clue.  And it’s all on you, Jack.  It doesn’t come from me.  Because of that, I was under the impression that ours was mostly a physical relationship.  Now, I’m _not_ complaining here.  I was happy about keeping it that way because it’s how you wanted it and I had no issue wi—”

“Shut up and kiss me,” Jack demanded, as he pulled Daniel toward him.

“What?” Daniel blinked.

“You’re wearing my ring and you said yes.  Can you just for once be in the moment and not analyze it to death?”

Daniel’s mouth dropped open as he examined that statement and compared it to the last two minutes.  He was picking a fight.  His answer was yes, but he was picking a fight.  He could have chosen other times to bring up why Jack treated him the way that he did.  And then Daniel suddenly wanted to change his answer to No.

“I’m sorry but … maybe it isn’t a good idea.”

“Why?” Jack asked, the scowl returning.  “You said yes.”

“I meant it.  But I’m not staying in the closet anymore.  It’s the law of the land.  We’re more accepted than fifteen years ago and marriage is legal.  So there’s no reason to stay in the closet because we’d get automatically kicked out.  That won’t apply now.  And I don’t want our marriage kept a secret.”

Jack narrowed his eyes in anger.  “Daniel, why do you assume that it’ll stay a secret?”

Daniel blinked a few times.  His mind literally went ‘on hold’ because he’d made an assumption.  A bad one.  He dropped onto his back and shaded his eyes.  “I’m such an asshole.”

“Yeah, you kinda are,” Jack said.  “I’ve never had a problem with others getting married.”  When Daniel unshielded his eyes and raised his head to look at him, Jack nodded.  “Yes, Daniel.  There are others on the base who’ve gotten married.  I made it clear that it didn’t matter by not removing them from their high-value posts.  For example, do you know who the head of Security is?”

Daniel frowned.  “No.  Dave never said.”

“Major Frank Watkins.  He was on medical leave for a long time.  His _husband_ is newly minted.  Graham Simmons.”

Daniel sat up.  “But … wasn’t Graham involved in the …?”

“Not really.  Frank _started_ it, Daniel.  He did it to let guys let go of stress.  In case you haven’t noticed, we have a higher than average amount of stress at the base, especially PTSD.  Or PTSS, if the medical folks stick with that change.”

“SS?”

“Stress Syndrome, instead of disorder.  A disorder is a mental crackup.  Syndrome says the stress is an injury and no different than a broken leg or fractured skull.”

“Except it’s in the head, so I’m not sure …”  He should his head.  “Never mind.  Go on.”

“Frank and Graham got married during the last week of his medical leave.  He was basically fixed up by then, but the military doesn’t allow for honeymoons.”  Daniel jogged his brows.  “There are a few more.  There are also a few more heterosexual marriages.  Some old-fashioned commanders think that’s a detriment, but I believe the opposite.  You give a shit a lot more when you’ve got someone to defend.  People with families have a tough time though because they don’t get to see their kids on a daily basis.  But when you both work at the same job, in the same risk level, you’ll fight all the harder to keep it safe.”

Daniel watched a shadow in the shape of Charlie pass over Jack’s face.  He sat up and took Jack’s hand.  He didn’t say anything about it because there was nothing _to_ say.  “Okay.  So what you’re saying is that my argument against is meaningless because it has no basis in fact.”

Jack rolled his eyes but there was a tiny grin shaping the corners of his mouth.  “You’re such a geek.  Why don’t you just say ‘okay, Jack, I was wrong, you’re not staying in the closet.’”

Daniel twisted his mouth trying not to smile.  He failed.  “Okay, Jack.  I was wrong.  You’re not keeping our marriage a secret.”

“Besides.  I’m in charge.  What I say, goes.  If the Pentagon doesn’t like it, they can fire me and I’ll go back to retirement.”

Daniel frowned.  “And I do what?”

“Stay, leave.  Up to you.”

“I’m going to assume you mean my job as the SGC.”

Another eye roll.  “Yes, Daniel, that’s what I mean.”  He adopted a more serious expression.  “Hey.”  He took hold of both Daniel’s hands and yanked gently.  “Listen to me.  This is a serious relationship we’ve been in, and especially for the last three months.  We’ve stopped screwing other people, for one.  I thought that would’ve been a clue that I was serious.  Did you actually believe I was just using you as some fun-time Daniel?”

Daniel winced.  He didn’t want to admit it but deep down …  He took a deep breath while staring at Jack’s hands.  “I didn’t mean to.  I mean, I didn’t think of it in those terms, but I learned a long time ago not to expect much from the people I … date.  My marriage to Shau’ri was an anomaly, Jack.  I never would have married her had I had the choice.  I don’t get serious because I’m too engrossed in my career.  Sarah was the last victim of my … obsession.  So I dated.  And if it turned into an actual relationship, I made sure that the other person knew that if they wanted to see other people, it was fine with me.”  He paused, and when Jack started to open his mouth to say something, Daniel pulled at _his_ hands.

“No, let me finish.”  Jack subsided.  “It’s just … over the last three months or so.  Well, ever since our little shower scene …”  He grinned and so did Jack, but they both faded.  “No, actually, ever since I told you I loved you and you said it back, I’ve lived with this fear of abandonment.  It’s an old fear and it reared its ugly head with you.  I think it’s because I felt so strongly and didn’t want to lose you.  So I just forced myself to accept whatever would come.  Meaning, that I prepared myself for you eventually leaving.”  He didn’t look up at Jack to see those eyes and the emotion behind them.  He knew he’d feel hurt.  “I’m sorry.”  He looked up.  “But for fuck’s sake, you know how my relationships with women have gone.  It couldn’t be any better with men.”

“Or so you told yourself.”

“Or so I told myself.”

“And now?” Jack asked, and he twirled the ring on Daniel’s finger, then picked up the ring box, took the other one, and placed it in Daniel’s hand.  Daniel stared into his eyes for what felt like ages before he took hold of Jack’s ring finger and slid the ring onto it.  The moment it stopped at the base, he felt an almost overwhelming need to cry.  He clenched his jaw and swallowed, then met Jack’s eyes again.

“Yes.”

Jack reached up and took his face in his hands and brought their lips together.  Parting his lips, Daniel accepted his tongue and gave as good as he got.  It was always a thing when kissing that you either accepted their tongue in _your_ mouth or they accepted yours in _their_ mouth.  That sort of controlled the way the sex would go.  But with Jack, there was a give and take, where they went back and forth, like a wave.  Like their sex did.  He moved backward and pulled Jack on top of him, then suddenly opened his eyes and looked around the room.

“What?” Jack asked.

“Just making sure the curtains are closed.”

Jack grinned.  “Hang on.”  He got up and went into the kitchen, turned off the light, went into the bedroom, then came out carrying lube.  He turned off the two living room lamps so that now, the only light came from the fireplace.  He added two logs, then stood in front of Daniel and removed his shirt, then his jeans.  Daniel remained where he was and stripped off his pajama bottoms and tossed them on the sofa.  Jack tossed the lube to the floor and knelt, pausing to look at him.

While he’d been turning off the lights, Daniel had grabbed the new bolster he’d bought for the couch, to use it apart from the ones in the bedroom.  It was soft and plush, and had a thick, washable cover.  He’d been thinking of sex when he’d bought it.  It was larger than it needed to be, but it was soft and would easily depress with weight and that would make it the right height.  He set it aside and leaned back against his arms, elbows locked.  He was about to lay back but he gave Jack the option.  Jack grinned and leaned forward, pushing him onto his back.  “Tonight.  Maybe tomorrow, we switch.”

“Good enough for me,” Daniel said, and drew him into his arms for a long set of kisses and caresses, with their bodies rubbing together.  After a while, he turned them over and moved down between Jack’s legs to take him into his mouth.  Jack was already half-hard so he couldn’t fully swallow, but he did his best to get him hard as a rock.  He was so successful that Jack growled and turned the tables.  And that’s when Jack showed him another surprise.  With the lube, he’d somehow hidden a new toy.  An anal dildo made of acrylic that had a ball on the end instead of a cockhead.  It was thin, barely half an inch, but it curved like a half-formed C.

Jack slid it inside him and twisted and thrust until he hit that one spot.  Daniel groaned and writhed.  He loved it but it was driving him mad and he kept trying to get away.  Jack held onto one thigh to prevent it.  He gasped a few times, and when the moans were constant, his first orgasm was pulled from his body.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Jack said soothingly, maddeningly.

The sound was so sexy to Daniel’s ears.  He didn’t want the dildo.  He wanted …  “Your cock.”

“Really?” Jack said as he removed the toy and inserted a finger instead.

When he nailed his gland again, Daniel grabbed it and held his fist against his ass as he humped it.  “Goddammit,” he panted.  “You’re torturing me.”

“Yes, I am,” Jack said proudly.

Daniel sighed heavily.  “Payback is a bitch.”

“I’m counting on it,” Jack smiled as he squirted lube over the puckered hole, then his own cock.

“Want the bolster?”

“No.”

Daniel widened his gaze as Jack settled between his legs and lay comfortably on top of him.  “What then?”

“We’re going slow and easy for a while,” Jack said, running his hands through Daniel’s hair, wetting it slightly with leftover lube.  Daniel didn’t care.  He was too aroused by Jack’s words.  “This is the ‘making love’ part.  Now, put me in.”

Daniel swallowed as he positioned Jack’s cock, and groaned with pleasure as he pushed inside him.  He raised his knees a bit and Jack began to thrust.  It really was slow and easy.  They rocked back and forth like the wave Jack’s hips created when they were close.  But this made sure they weren’t close.  It was heaven, the swaying, the angling, and the little upward lurch at the end when he was deeply filled.

“I love you,” Jack told him softly.  He ran his fingers through his hair again.  “I want to marry you.  I want to be with you for the rest our lives.”

When he began to speed up, Daniel couldn’t help the moans escaping on every exhale, nor how they were increasing by the second.  “Jack,” he warned.  “Jack.”  Jack swiveled his hips and thrust upward, and Daniel moaned with intense pleasure.  Jack moved harder now and that’s all it took to prize Daniel’s second orgasm from his body.  His cock spilled thickly, liberally, over his abdomen and Jack purposely rubbed his abdomen against Daniel’s, smearing the stuff.

“I love you,” Daniel panted.  “Now do me a favor and fuck me stupid?”

Jack’s hands were demanding but gentle as they turned him over.  He’d pulled out for it, and now he slid back in all the way to the root and spooned over him.  Daniel spread his legs and tried raising his ass but Jack’s body prevented it.  Here again, he went slow and easy, holding him in his arms as he undulated their bodies in another set of waves.

“Come for me again,” Jack whispered against his ear.  “Come for me.  I know you can.  You’re hot, wet, and feel so fucking good.  Come on, baby.  Come again.”

“Not with you fucking me like this,” Daniel said, regret in his tone.

“No?” Jack asked, and thrust harder, but at the same speed.  “Like this?”

His words vibrated behind his ear and the sound was intoxicating.  “Not quite,” he managed between moans.  Jack spread his legs then, pushing Daniel’s further apart.  They both rose to lean on their forearms and Jack’s thrusts increased in speed and strength.

“Now?” he asked.

“Not quite.”

“Jesus.  You want it bad, don’t you?”  He nipped at the shell of his ear, then down the side of his neck.  “You want it hard and rough and pure, don’t you?”

“Don’t you?” Daniel asked, gasping as Jack’s pace increased.

“Take it, baby,” Jack growled as his thrusts gave him what he wanted.  “Take it.”  Another growl, and that’s all it took for him to come again.

“Oh god,” he said, spilling onto the thick fur of the rug.  Jack went at him for another ten seconds, but it was clear that he wasn’t going to come.  Daniel had a feeling it was because Jack needed to see his face.  “Turn me over.”

Again, they were back to where they were before and Jack resumed the easy thrusting, but there was an added hardness to the intensity.  “Want me dirty?” he asked, and he pushed against his chest and forced Jack up on his hands.  He grabbed behind his knees and lifted his chin as he spread himself.  “You like me dirty, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Jack said, increasing his thrusts.  He swallowed.  “Yes.”

“Just like a little slut, aren’t I?” Daniel taunted, and he writhed under him.

“Jesus,” Jack said, and let his hips go at him, pounding away.

“That’s it, baby,” Daniel purred, and he felt his balls draw up.  “Let go!  You know you want it!  Pound my hole!”

“Fuck!” Jack said, his eyes wide.

Daniel panted and gasped, eyes matching Jack’s in intensity.  “That’s it!  Fuck me!  Come for your little slut!”

“Tell me!”

“Fuck me!” Daniel shouted, repeating the words several times until Jack cried out and came.  He pulled him in his arms and kissed his face.  “That’s it, baby.”

“I fucking love you,” Jack panted.

“Merry Christmas,” Daniel murmured against his ear, and as sexily as he knew how, added, “Husband.”

Jack suddenly tightened his arms around him and somehow held him closer than they had been.  “Husband.”

 

* * *

 

#  Red Invitations

 

On Wednesday, two days after Christmas, Daniel walked out to get the mail, thankful that the snow had been absent for a few days, and found a package in the larger mailbox Jack kept under the standard one.  The postal worker had a key and left all packages there.  It was also useful when Jack couldn’t check his mail.  The spillover would go in there, too.  The package was a standard narrow box and the return address simply said, “Dave, James, and Malcolm.”

“Huh,” Daniel said to himself as he grabbed the rest of the mail.  When he went back in, he set the mail on the kitchen table.  “Jack?”

“What?”

He was at the sink, washing up the lunch dishes.  He seemed to be in a cooking mood lately and Daniel wondered if it was the season that was responsible or the ring he now fiddled with.  Tradition said they probably shouldn’t wear them until the ceremony, but they’d both agreed that tradition could go fuck itself.  They were married in their heads.  The ceremony had been booked seven weeks into the new year.  In time for Valentine’s Day.  Hopefully SG-1 wouldn’t be offworld.  Jack would do his best to make sure the date was alien-free.

“We got a package from those friends of Dave’s I told you about.”

“The ones that own that club or whatever it is?”

“Yeah.”  Daniel brought the package over and set it on the counter next to the sink, so Jack would watch him open it.  Inside was another box.  Classier.  Black with elegant red lettering that read, “A Red Salon Invitation.”

 

[ ](http://www.joysgate.com/wp-content/uploads/A-Red-Salon-Invitation.jpg)

 

“Huh,” Daniel said, and exchanged an interested look with Jack.

“Well, open it.”

With an eager light in his eyes, Daniel opened the box.  Inside were two half-masks, starting from the forehead and ending below the nose.  One was red.  A devil.  The other white.  An angel.  They didn’t have satin ties.  Instead, there were glue patches on the inside.

“That’s not practical for anyone who sweats,” Daniel said.

“Unless the glue is waterproof.”

Daniel rolled his eyes cynically.  “Then that would require something like lighter fluid to get it off the skin when you take the mask off.”

“You’re such a party pooper,” Jack smirked, drying his hands.  “Why are we getting this invitation?”

“Probably because I told them I’d like to visit their club.  They obviously found out from Dave that we’re together.”

“Probably.  Is there anything that’s come with the masks?” Jack asked.

Daniel moved the masks and found a long black invitation card with dark pink lettering.  “Pretty.”

“What’s it say,” Jack asked, enunciating.

“’Jack O’Neill and Daniel Jackson are hereby invited to an Evening at The Red Salon.  RSVP at jm at red salon dot com.  Patrons: $300.’  Holy shit.  And … ‘ _Participants: $0_.  Should you wish to be a participant, please indicate in your email and we’ll call at your earliest convenience to make arrangements.’”

 

[ ](http://www.joysgate.com/wp-content/uploads/JD_invitation.jpg)

 

Jack took the invitation and re-read it, flicking at the side of it afterward.  He met Daniel’s gaze.  “What do you think?  The VIP rooms are done.  This is an answer, if you still want to do this sort of thing.”

Daniel could see that Jack was interested.  His exhibitionist kink was being poked with a big arousal stick.  “Let’s send an email and find out exactly what being a participant entails.”

“’Romance never goes unpunished,’” Jack said, out of the blue.

Daniel grinned at him.  “You liked that update to _Orient Express_ a bit too much.”

 

* * *

 

Daniel smoothed down the silk-acrylic blend of his informal tux’s jacket.  It was something of a fashion trend: no cummerbund but it still had the bow ties.  In his case, they were medium grey, or silver, as the label called them.  He and Jack waited in an alcove for Sam and Janet to finish with preparations.  They were at the courthouse, but it was supposed to be a minimal affair.  It was apparently a compromise.  Janet had wanted to throw them a formal affair until Jack had told her, with zero editing, “You want it, Doc, you pay for it.”

As a result, their presence at the courthouse was to be surrounded by flowers—suggested by the photographer Janet had sprung for—and their three friends: Sam, Janet, and Teal’c.  Their Jaffa friend was the only one who didn’t understand why a marriage between two men was necessary until Jack had asked him why he’d married his wife.

“To cement the relationship officially in the eyes of the law.”  Aka, Apophis.

Daniel saw the dawning realization that day in the Mess Hall when Teal’c had realized that his two friends were quite serious.  He remembered his own similar thought process when Jack had asked him to marry him, so he couldn’t fault Teal’c in any way.  Jack had been a little annoyed, with both of them, but it had passed.

And now, here he was in a tux.  He’d been prepared to wear his dark grey suit.  Just wear a more expensive shirt and tie, and maybe some cuff links.  Well, he had them alright, with the new suit he might not wear again.

“Penny,” Jack said, running his fingers through the back of Daniel’s hair.

Daniel leaned into his touch and sighed.  “Just wishing Janet and Sam hadn’t gone all sentimental.  We could’ve done this in our regular suits.”

“Wow, you bought that hook, line, and sinker.”

Daniel blinked at him as he fiddled with a cuff link.  “What are you talking about?”

“I told Janet she could take the credit, or blame if you like, but it was my idea.  I brought it up in front of her and she offered.”

“You …” Daniel said, and it was just like when Jack proposed.  He was stunned.  Again, he hadn’t expected this sentimental side but here it came again.  “Are you gonna be like this during our entire marriage?”

Jack gave him a crooked smile.  “Someone has to be, sour puss.”

Daniel started laughing.  “Okay, I give in.  I’ll try to lighten up.”

“That’s my man,” Jack said, unnecessarily straightening Daniel’s bow tie.

It still sent a shiver through him when Jack said it like that.  Just out of the blue, away from sex.  And naturally, it was arousing.  He gave him a long look.  “Please don’t say that.  I don’t want to stand in front of a judge with half a hard-on.”

“Want me to give you a full one?” Jack teased.

Daniel’s eyes widened.  “I will kill you when we get home.”

Jack winked at him.  “I think we have other plans.”

Daniel paused, his eyes glittering as he bit at his lower lip.  “Okay.  After that."

 

 

[ ](http://www.joysgate.com/wp-content/uploads/fic-divider-red.png)

 

 

A blacked-out room slowly brightened, revealing a soft set of lights overhead, and below, a circular red room.  Along the walls were red velvet curtains.  They were broken up every five feet by a black rectangular hole in the wall four feet up from the floor.  The floor itself was a deep black carpet.  In the center of the room sat a circular divan six feet in diameter and only two feet high.  It was lushly upholstered red velvet tacked in a diamond pattern.  It resembled an oversized ottoman but was obviously intended as a bed.

This was made clear by the two nude men in the center.  They knelt in a spoon fashion and the one in front wore a silver cock ring.  He was fully hard, and his hand stroked lazily up and down, moving in time with the slow thrusts from his partner.  The man behind held him around his waist and chest and occasionally, a thumb and forefinger tweaked a nipple.

Covering the top halves of their faces were two leather masks, sans ribbons.  In front, blue eyes lustfully peered through the white visage of an angel.  In back, brown eyes were equally consumed as they looked through the red visage of a devil.

Time passed, but slowly, the action of the couple intensified.  The devil pulled out of the angel and turned him around, roughly putting the angel on his back so that his head hung over the side of the divan.  His knees were pushed to his chest and the devil re-entered his body.  The angel gasped and grabbed at the edges of the divan as the devil returned to his thrusts.  It was then that angel finally began to make noise.  It was almost like a shock in the previously-silent room.

The devil screwed into him, eliciting gasps and moans on each stroke, and when it appeared he was about to come, the devil pulled out and rudely flipped him over.  Bringing the angel to his hands and knees, the devil fucked him hard and fast and it was clear that the angel enjoyed it.  His mouth was open in a lustful smile while his ring-bound cock turned red.

After a few minutes, things changed again.  The devil pushed the angel down so that the top half of his body was lying on the plush upholstery.  After bending over and grabbing hold of his shoulders, the pounding began.  The angel’s noises grew higher and higher until he came explosively, and the devil straightened and threw back his head as he pounded for another minute before he, too, came.

The light in the room dimmed until the room was black once again, and the only thing left was the sound of their rapid breathing that slowly eased to silence.

 

~

 

The End


End file.
